


Waiting With Open Arms

by janeknowles456



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Will, supportive nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeknowles456/pseuds/janeknowles456
Summary: It's the anniversary of Michael Yew's death and Will is feeling sad - Nico is there to help.





	Waiting With Open Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction so please be nice. My grammar is probably horrible and for that I apologize in advance. Anyways enjoy whatever this is :)  
> Also all the Italian is from google translate so I apologize to any Italian speakers for it if it's wrong and please correct me.  
> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters they all belong to Rick Riordan

It was the anniversary of Michael's death. It had been a few years since he died and the sting hadn't lessened at all. Will was sitting up in his bed having gotten almost no sleep the night before. When he finally forced himself out of bed he went to take a shower as to try and force himself out of his daze. 

When he left the bedroom fully dressed he noticed Nico making coffee in the kitchen. They had been living together in New Rome for a year now and it was definitely the right decision for them. It was summer break so neither of them had college courses to go to. 

When Will got to the kitchen he accepted the coffee that Nico gave him and leaned against the counter. 

"Are you ok?" Nico asked looking worriedly at Will.

Will just nodded. Nico walked over to him and took the blonde's face in his hands. 

"Look at me, Will. You don't have to put on a brave face for me. I love you and I've been with you for years. Please tell me how you're really feeling," Nico pleaded. 

Will sighed and sank to the floor while putting his head in his hands. 

"I just wish I could've saved them you know?" Will spoke as tears filled his eyes. "I just feel so useless when I think of them, of Lee and Michael."

The Italian knelt down in front of his boyfriend and placed his hands on the blue-eyed man's knees. As Will's cries got louder and his breathing became more and more erratic it was clear to Nico that Will was nearing a panic attack. Nico felt pained watching the man he loved so much grieve this intensely years after the death of the son of Apollo's two older brothers. 

Nico knew loss well, and just as Bianca was a motherly figure towards him the brown eyed man knew that Lee and Michael were father figures to Will. Nico also knew the burning pain currently ripping its claws through his beloved. 

Nico stood up and helped Will up despite the large height difference with Nico being 5'3 and Will standing tall at 6'3. He sat Will on the couch and handed him a glass of water. While Will's panic had lessened his sobbing kept getting louder and louder. Nico sat down next to Will and pulled the son of Apollo's head into his chest. 

When Will had finally stopped crying he sat shaking with Nico's arms wrapped around him. 

"I miss them so much," Will whispered with his thick southern accent making his voice sound even more hoarse. 

The son of Hades looked down and kissed his boyfriend's head. 

"I know Will," his equally thick Italian accent making Will sound like ‘Weel'.

Will sighed and placed his head in Nico's lap as he let his eyes fall shut. 

"I love you, Nico," Will breathed out.

"I love you too Will," Nico replied softly.

Will sniffled and said "Thank you for everything. I just hate the anniversaries of their deaths. It just feels so wrong. It feels like a day that shouldn't even exist."

"I know amore mio I really do," the dark-haired man replied. 

The son of Apollo blinked up at his partner and smiled while turning his head to bury his face in the Italian's stomach, causing Nico to giggle. The doctor to be inhaled the calming scent of his boyfriend deeply. Will smiled when he felt Nico thread his graceful fingers through his blonde locks. 

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Nico asked. 

Will nodded and went to get up but before he fully got up Nico grabbed his wrist and kissed him gently on the lips. When Nico pulled back he smiled and led Will to the door. After he opened the door he let Will step out before closing it behind both of them. He grabbed Will's hand and they started walking down the street. 

As they walked in comfortable silence Will thought about Lee and Michael and what they would've said if they saw him that day. He knew that they would've wanted him to be okay, to not be in pain over them. While thinking about this he decided to try and feel the way they would've liked him to on the anniversaries of their deaths. He realized he should take a page from the ancient Egyptian's book and think of life after death as true life. He knew after all that they both went to Elysium. He would never stop feeling the loss of his brothers but he felt the white hot fire of pain that the loss brought with it die down a little bit in his heart.

Will let a small smile slip onto his full lips, and that action did not go unnoticed by Nico who met the small smile with a large grin of his own.

The son of Hades grabbed Will's hand and interlaced their fingers before bumping their shoulders together. 

"Are you feeling a little better caro?" Nico questioned, a smile evident in his voice.  
Will laughed gently and responded, "yes I am, I realized that true life for them began after death and I will see them again even if it probably won't be for a while."

"Well, that's very true. Take it from me I'm a death _expert_." Nico joked.

__

__

__

Will laughed and asked the brown-eyed man if he would like to go get dinner. 

__

__

__

Nico smiled and nodded. In that moment Will knew that everything would be ok as well as the fact that no matter what, Nico would always be there for him waiting with open arms, and Will would always be there for Nico. 

__

__

__

"I love you Niccolo di Angelo," Will said proudly. 

__

__

__

Nico grinned "ti amo anch'io William Solace," Nico said, the happiness practically dripping from his voice. 

__

__

__

Will grabbed Nico's hands, pulled him close, and kissed him fully on the lips like they were the only people in the world. 

__

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos would absolutely make my day and I hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> \- Translations -  
> amore mio = my love  
> caro = dear  
> ti amo anch'io = I love you too  
> 


End file.
